Dreams to Dream
by Luna Starwind
Summary: *Songfic* After Hitomi returns to Earth from Gaea she starts having a recuring dream about Van. What happens when this dream comes true? R&R please it's my first Escaflowne fic ^_^


Dreams to Dream

By Star

Disclaimer: I don't own _Escaflowne_ or the song _Dreams to Dream_. _Dreams to Dream_ is sung by Cathy Cavadini (Tanya Mousekewiz) and it's from the movie _Fievel Goes West_.

__

Dreams to dream

In the dark of the night

When the world goes wrong

I can still make it right

I can see so far in my dreams

I'll follow my dreams

Until they come true 

Hitomi sits up on her bed and hangs her feet over the side of her bed. She puts her hand on her forehead and looks down at the floor of her room.

__

It was that dream again. The one with Van siting by the ocean looking out at the moon rising over the horizon. Hitomi thinks as she wipes the beads of cold sweat off her face.

She turns and looks out the window behind her. The coastline below her window, the sand looks white in the moonlight. A shadowy figure sits on the beach their feet dipped into the water.

__

Could that be Van? Like in my dream? Hitomi thinks as she stands up off her bed.

Quickly she changes into her school uniform and runs out of her house, barefoot. Hitomi's heart pounds in her chest as she nears the shadowy figure. She stops a few feet behind the figure and looks at them for a moment and knows who it is.

" Van?" Hitomi asks walking towards the figure as they turn around to reveal it is Van.

" Hello Hitomi." Van says standing up and meeting her half way.

__

Come with me

You will see what I mean

There's a world inside

No one else ever sees

You will go so far in my dreams

Somewhere in my dreams

Your dreams will come true

"Van!" Hitomi exclaims happily as she hugs him tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

At first Van just stands there then he hugs her back. They stand there for a long moment hugging each other. Van takes a step back from Hitomi and she smiles at him.

"I've missed you." Hitomi says looking directly at Van.

"I know you have, Hitomi. Things haven't been the same with out you." Van says looking away from Hitomi nervously.

Van turns his back to her and walks closer to the water. Hitomi stands there frozen for fear that if she moves he'll disappear. She takes a deep breath and walks over to stand next to him.

" How's Merle?" Hitomi asks sitting down and putting her feet in the water.

" She's the same… she hides it but she misses you." Van says standing next to her looking out at the moon's reflection on the water.

" What about you, Van? Have you missed me?" Hitomi asks looking up at him.

Van doesn't say anything he just stares out at the water, mesmerized by how the water glimmers in the moonlight. Hitomi looks at him then follows his gaze out onto the water. She stands up and faces him his gaze still out on the water.

"Yes, I did." Van says simply not moving his gaze, Hitomi smiles.

" I miss everything about Geae… I mean it's good to be home but I still miss everything that's on Geae." Hitomi says looking out at the water herself now.

" Then why don't you come back with me?" Van asks finally looking away from the water and looks over to Hitomi.

__

There is star

Waiting to guide us

Shining inside us

When we close our eyes

Hitomi meets Van's gaze with confusion. She knows what he asked her but doesn't understand why he did it. She looks at the moon above the water then up to a star that twinkles almost as if it's winking at Hitomi. For a long moment she looks at the star asking it for guidance in what she should do. Her hand goes up to clasp the pendent around her neck and she closes her eyes.

Hitomi sees nothing but black nothingness before her eyes. Then a small ball of light appears and engulfs her vision. Visions of Merle, Allen and Van flash before her eyes, she sighs heavily and opens her eyes. Her hand drops back down to her side and she looks at Van.

" Alright, I'll go back with you." Hitomi says a smile crosses Van's face.

__

Don't let go

If you stay close to me

In my dreams tonight

You will see what I see

" Then hold on to me and don't let go." Van says quickly as a column of white light appears around them.

Hitomi quickly wraps her arms around Van's chest and he tightly wraps his arms around her. They start being pulled off the ground and Hitomi's grip on Van tightens as they're pulled higher off the ground. Then they disappear and in a flash of white light reappear in a forest near a small fire. Van loosened his grip on Hitomi and looks at the fire. He sees Merle sitting in front of it.

"We're back Hitomi." Van says as she looks up at him and smiles.

" Lord Van! Hitomi!" the catgirl yells as she runs at both of them.

Hitomi smiles and takes a step back from Van as Merle jumps into his arms. She looks around her and sees the familiar forests of Geae. Then her gaze travels to Van and Merle and her smile widens.

__

I'm home. Hitomi thinks happily.

__

Dreams to dream

As near as can be

Inside you and me 

They always come true

© 7/22/01


End file.
